1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment device for attaching a strap to a decorative article, most particularly a wristwatch or a belt buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A watchband is conventionally attached to a watchcase through the provision of two lateral supports integral with the watchcase and a telescoping shaft, the opposing ends of which fit into the two supports and around which the band is wrapped.
Such an attachment device is relatively secure and easily manufactured. However, it imposes certain limitations on the appearance of the article because of the necessity of using a support on each side of the watchcase.
To overcome this limitation, the present applicant has proposed, in French Patent Application Ser. No. 79 02 743, filed Feb. 2, 1979, an attachment device wherein the supports are concealed from view when the decorative article is being worn. Conventional telescoping shafts are not well adapted, however, for use in such an attachment device.